herofandomcom-20200223-history
Powerpuff Girls
The Powerpuff Girls are a group of puffed human girls and the titular protagonists of the Cartoon Network series of the same name. The de fecto group members are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Their main nemesis is Mojo Jojo. They are interestingly both sisters and daughters to Mojo, because he accidentally created them, but also became mutated in the same room as them, and by the same ingredient known as Chemical X. Creation In Powerpuff Girls, the girls were created by Professor Utonium out of "sugar, spice, and everything nice", as well as the accidental addition of Chemical X, due to being accidentally bumped by his then lab assistant, Jojo, (later to become the evil villain Mojo Jojo.) After the events of Powerpuff Girls Movie, the Powerpuff Girls "dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil." In Powerpuff Girls Z, Peach (not in the original series) threw a rice cake into a batch of Chemical X, turning it into a new substance which would be named Chemical Z by Professor Utonium. Ken (Utonium's son) uses the Chemical Z to destroy a giant glacier caused by global climate change. However, the impact of Chemical Z caused several black and white lights to appear in the Tokyo sky. Three ordinary girls, Momoko Akatsutsumi ("Hyper" Blossom), Miyako Gotokuji ("Rolling" Bubbles), and Kaoru Mastubara ("Powered" Buttercup), were engulfed in white lights and were transformed into the Powerpuff Girls Z. During the anime, the girls most often fight people, animals and objects affected by the black lights and Him's black particles. Appearance in The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls are drawn with physical traits that make them exaggeratedly cute. They wear dresses with a black belt, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. They have large eyes, oval-shaped heads, stubby arms and legs, and, although they are able to hear, smell, touch and hold, have no necks, noses, ears, fingers, or toes (often joked about in the series). They stand 2' 3" and weigh 61 lbs. Although they are superheroes they greatly resemble seemingly harmless little girls. Whether they actually have the aforementioned features or not is not fully clear; in the episode "Criss Cross Crisis," when the Girls switch bodies with other people in Townsville, Buttercup, who had swapped bodies with Professor Utonium, complained that her hand did not work when trying to pick up the phone (meaning that the girls' fingerless hands could pick things up at will.) However, in the same episode, Bubbles, in the Mayor's body, is seen using a toothbrush without trouble, and the characters who are in the girls' bodies have no issue holding objects. In the episode "Curses," all three of the girls play "rock-scissors-paper," and can apparently distinguish who chose what. Additionally, Bubbles counts on her unseen fingers in the episode "Mo Job" and Buttercup snaps her fingers in "Boogie Frights." However, in "Oops, I Did It Again," the Professor dreams of normal versions of the girls, "The Run-of-the-Mill Girls," each with the features clearly. Gallery The 2016 Powerpuff Girls and their big sister Bliss.jpg|The 2016 Powerpuff Girls and their big sister Bliss Powerpuff Chcikens.jpg|Powerpuff Chickens 1030242-teen-titans-go-crossing-over-powerpuff-girls-ttg-v-ppg.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls with the Teen Titans Powerpuff Bluff 5.jpg|The PPG arrested The Powerpuff girls 3.jpg The Powerpuff girls 2.jpg The Powerpuff girls.jpg Screenshot_20180210-132504.png The accuracy of posing.jpg 2df987d65e86eea39ce41350ab1bf172.png They Commute - Mayor Crying.jpg|Poor the Citiesville of Mayor cries that he is upset about an city bridge was damaged. The Girls having tortured for draining their Chemical X by Dick.png|The Girls having cruelly tortured for draining their Chemical X by Dick. The Girls' flirtatious scene.gif Trivia *They are completely similar to Supergirl from the DC Universe. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Female Category:Artistic Category:Titular Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Organizations Category:Heroic Creation Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Category:Teams Category:Speedsters Category:Rescuers Category:Partners in Training Category:Protectors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Falsely Accused Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Space Survivers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Telepaths Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Philanthropists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Ingenue Category:Self Hating Category:Unwanted Category:Adventurers Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Hope Bringer Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Saved Soul Category:Berserkers Category:Rivals Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Evil exterminators Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Superheroes Category:Martyr Category:Elementals Category:Determinators Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Bond Creator Category:Movie Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Famous Category:Related to Villain Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Amazons Category:Damsel in distress Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Outright Category:Stalkers Category:Loyal Category:Political Category:Arrogant